Leave Out All The Rest
by Radd Rach
Summary: Bella Swan has been watched over by a beautiful stranger for awhile. What does he want from her? Will she give in to temptation? Darker Edward. AU. Sort of OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new story I'm trying out!**

**So?**

Bella POV

I felt him behind me. The one who had haunted my dreams constantly. The green-eyed man who constantly watched me and tortured my thoughts.

I would see him in random places, just watching me. He has a sort of possessiveness about toward me. I don't think it was bad; it was just as if I belonged to him in a kind of magical way.

He had bronze colored hair that was disheveled most of the time and a chiseled physique. He was pale but beautiful and I didn't even know his name.

And the thing was, is that I knew he wouldn't hurt me. It was like I could feel his emotions and I knew that he was just watching over me.

He meant no harm to me and I wasn't scared of him at all. And that was the one thing that did scare me.

I whirled around and he was inches from my face. He looked amused and his green eyes glinted in the sunlight, while his pale skin sort of shined in the light.

It took my breath away; his exquisiteness was mind-boggling.

He grabbed a strand of my hair and inhaled deeply. His lips turned into a grin and he spoke to me for the first time.

"You smell divine Isabella, I love your scent. You don't know how long I have waited for you."

I gulped. "Call me Bella, and what do you mean? Waited for me for what?"

"To make you mine. Do you not know that you were made for me? That you are my perfect match and you alone will help my family to regain their strength."

What the hell was he talking about? Made for him and perfect match?

But when he grabbed my hand and held it up to his cheek I felt electricity go through me at that one touch and I knew what he was talking about.

I felt a sort of pull to him and it made me want to be with him. Follow him to the end of the world and back. So wherever he was so was I. I never wanted to be parted with him ever again.

He was _mine._

He pulled me from the street I was walking on and into an alleyway.

"You feel it too, don't you? I do. I never want to be parted with you ever again Bella and I never will. You are mine and mine alone. Forever."

My heart skipped a beat at these words. And instead of being scared or running, I was glad he said those words; I was positively ecstatic.

I did want to be his and I had no idea why. Forever.

Pulling me up against his chest he bent down and kissed me. The kiss was heated and wanting. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him.

Our tongues danced together smoothly and I knew that he was made for me.

_Mine._

**A/N: And?**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories, Expectations and Crawling For You Honey.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the wait. I had finals last week. But now it's all over.**

**Summer is here!!! *shouts for joy***

**So here is another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys!!**

**And also, I would like to point out that this is a different story. Edward is a vampire but not like the one in Twilight and certain things is different. The story will explain better.**

BPOV.

_Our tongues danced together smoothly and I knew that he was made for me._

_Mine._

_----*----_

When he pulled away, I pouted at the loss and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, love. We will be together soon. I have waited a long time and I can wait a little bit longer. Stay safe." And then he vanished.

He just vanished! What the hell?

I blinked and then he was gone. And as soon as he was gone, my senses came back to me. It was weird the feelings he had over me and caused me to have for him. And if I thought he was being possessive, I was just like him.

He was perfect, and I couldn't wait to see him.

_No Bella! You can't, you have a boyfriend! _

God, where was all this coming from? I had a good life, I had Jacob. And that was all I needed I told myself.

I walked out of the alley and saw some girls looking at me with jealous eyes looking at me.

_What the fuck?_

And then I realized it was probably because they saw him pull me into the alley. And then I got pissed

Rage consumed me at the thought of him being with anyone else. _He was mine_. All mine and no one was going to take him away from me, ever.

Whoa, Bella. Slow down. You don't even know the man's name. And then I heard a voice in my head and I just knew what his name was.

Edward. Beautiful, just like him.

_Bella! Control yourself! _

But I couldn't help it, I told myself. He had awakened something in me and that something wanted him and I would get it no matter what it took me.

But shit! I had a boyfriend and I didn't know what to do. I thought about Jacob and the more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn't want to break up with Jacob. Jacob was great to me and I really liked him.

_No, you want me. _

I froze. It was _his_ voice. I could tell that velvety, deep voice from anywhere.

_No, I don't even know you._ I thought.

_But you will soon my Bella. Much sooner than you think._

I shook my head. And then BAM it hit me. I _must _be going crazy. Talking to myself in my head. I was losing it.

_You're not going crazy, love. You will see in due time._

I shook my head, trying to erase all thoughts of this Edward. I decided to forget all about him. I was just imagining things. It wasn't good for me. I needed to head home and call Jacob so I could forget about Edward.

----*---

I got home and called Jacob. I just needed to hear his voice to reassure myself I wasn't going crazy, but I wasn't so sure anymore.

After I got off the phone with Jacob I went and took a shower and then went to bed. I was so tired and today had been chaotic. I was in my freshman year of college and it had been hectic with all the work and now especially Edward.

I had seen him since my freshman year in high school. And not once had I ever been scared of him. EVER.

I should have been. I was a 15 year girl that had the most beautiful creature following her but I wasn't. I could never bring myself to be afraid.

He would always lurk in the shadows just watching me, making sure no harm came to me, or that's what I told myself anyway. Everywhere I went he was there too. Except at my house, I never saw him there. And I guess that was a good thing, I didn't want him seeing me naked or anything like that.

But damn, I did want to see him naked. I could tell underneath what he was wearing, that he was flawless and I knew I could never compete. I was plain and boring. Nothing even remotely interesting about me and I knew it too.

So that's why I was surprised when Edward started following me in the first place. I didn't tell anyone because they would probably say I was crazy.

And I had absolutely no idea why he was following me either. But what he said tonight made me shiver. He knew my name and I had never even spoken to him until that moment.

I yawned and it threw me from my thoughts and I drifted to sleep.

----*----

I was standing in the middle of woods. The trees were blowing in the wind and I could hear their rustling.

I looked around me and saw nothing, nobody.

"I'm here Bella. I've always been here."

I spun around and met the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen.

_Edward._

"Yes, it's me love. I am real. You are not crazy. And you're right, I will not hurt you. You are mine Bella, as I am yours." He said with a smile.

"I don't even know you." I said breathlessly.

He smirked. "Yes you do and you know it. You have always known me Bella. I am yours. How can you not know me?"

I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"What are you?"

He laughed. "You know what I am Bella."

And then I understood.

"Vampire." I whispered.

He nodded his head, his face solemn.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, now nervous.

"I want you Bella. I have told you this. You are mine and I _will_ have you. No matter what. You have been mine since the day you were born. Why do you think you are still a virgin? No man will ever touch you except _me. EVER._"

My eyes widened. "It was you?"

"Yes it was me. That Jacob is foul and you have no use for him. You can never be with him. You belong to me, love."

I was furious. The one time me and Jacob had tried to have sex, he fell off the bed and broke his arm. I was mortified of course and we had never tried again. That was 2 months ago.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are? You can't just come into my life and decide you are the one for me." I yelled.

He just looked amused. "Bella, don't deny it. What you feel for me is the exact way I feel about you and we will be together."

"But I don't want to be with you." I whined.

"Oh yes you do. You were meant for me. Do you want me to be with somebody else?"

Fury overtook me and I growled out "You are mine."

As soon as the words left my lips, my mouth dropped and I covered it with my hand. I was horrified that I had just said that.

_What was wrong with me?_

He just grinned. "I know Bella. Just let everything go. You will be with me for eternity. It was meant to be. Forever."

He grabbed my waist and dragged me to him to give me a passionate kiss. I responded instantly and opened my mouth to him wanting to deepen the kiss. He thrust his tongue in my mouth and I brought my hands to the hem of his shirt and kneaded his luscious chest. He moaned in my mouth and grabbed my ass and ground himself against me.

My mind was yelling at me to stop but I couldn't. He was too perfect and tasted so good and I couldn't stop myself.

So when Edward pulled back I actually whimpered at the loss of his lips and hands. We were both breathing heavily and he spoke first.

"Bella we have to stop this or it will go much farther. And we have to wait until our wedding night and then and only then will I make love to you furiously."

My heart thumping, I just stood there.

He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

He looked me in the eye and said "Wait for me love, for three days, you will be mine evermore."

And then I woke up.

**A/N: **

**Ok, so was it truly horrible?**

**And thanks to ****Yyrollam**** for the suggestion.**

**Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**First things first, some of yall had some questions.**

**At the end when Bella woke up, everything is still real. When she was in the woods with Edward THAT was her dream. **

**Everything else was real.**

**Hope that clears everything up for ya.**

**And again, thanks for all the reviews. Keep em' coming.**

_He looked me in the eye and said "Wait for me love, for three days, you will be mine evermore."_

_And then I woke up._

----*----

I was nervous. After everything that Edward had said, I was terrified.

What did he mean evermore?

Like forever? I wasn't quite so sure about that.

But some foreign part of me was thrilled about forever.

And now he was a vampire.

Like pale, cold, suck-your-blood vampire.

I shivered at the thought.

How could this have happened to me?

And then he intended to marry me? I didn't know about that one. I didn't even want to marry Jacob and we were dating.

But every fiber in my body, in my being was telling me that this was the right thing to do. That I had to be with him and it was all going to be alright.

Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I headed out to Jacob's house.

I needed some comfort and Jacob could always give me that. He was always there for me whenever I needed him to be.

And maybe I would try and have sex with Jacob again. It made me furious that Edward would try and sabotage something like that.

It was rude and obnoxious.

And I was stubborn and he was not going to stop me from getting what I wanted.

I arrived at his house and let myself in.

We lived in Gainesville, Florida and Jacob lived in one of the apartments that surround the city.

When I walked in, I was flabbergasted at what I saw.

First, Jacob wasn't here. But Edward was.

_Edward._

"W-What are you doing here?" I sputtered.

His eyes brightened with amusement and he smiled.

"I wanted to see if you were alright and weren't going to do anything stupid."

I snorted. "And if I was? Are you going to stop me? I don't think so."

His smile turned into a frown and he strode toward me, fire in his eyes.

I was a little terrified at this point. I think I had made him upset.

_Oops._

He towered over me and I had to bend my back because our noses were almost touching.

"Make no mistake Bella. I get what I want, when I want it. I' am most powerful and you would do well to understand that. I will not see you with that vermin that you so desperately think you need to comfort you. I can do that for you and so much more. I can make your wildest dreams come true and make sure you will have everything you ever want. As long as you are with me, nothing is impossible. And as you can see I am very lenient with you Bella, but sooner or later you are going to have to come to terms with the fact you are mine no matter how much you try to deny it and you will always be mine. Right now I am being very nice, but let me reassure you I can be quite mean at times. And I would rather not show you that part of me. Do not defy me again. I will not stand for it."

After he finished with his rant, my head was spinning.

How dare he!?

He was not my mother and I would not take order from him, no matter how 'powerful' he supposedly was.

I was not a child and I could take care of myself. I didn't need his help or anyone else's for that matter.

And that's when I thought of Jacob.

"Where is Jacob? What have you done to him? And how did you know I was going to be here? I demanded.

"I don't know. I haven't done anything to him. As for your other question, your blood. It sings to me, your scent does too. I could find you anywhere in the world if I wished it. There is not where you could hide from me, no matter how hard you tried. Now let's get out of here before that filth comes back."

Before I could protest, he grabbed my arm and slung me over his back and before I knew what was happening, we were flying through the air.

And then I realized that he was running.

_Holy shit!_

He was fast! This was crazy, but at the same time that nagging feeling of belonging with him wouldn't go away.

No matter how hard I tried to get it to go away, it wouldn't. And it made me want to cry.

I was so frustrated with myself for feeling this way. But instead of crying, I decided to bring myself to the present.

I focused on being with Edward and the sensation I was feeling now.

It was total freedom. I loved the wind in my hair, the smell of the fresh air and the exhilarating feeling of going fast.

I cherished it.

But, all too soon we had stopped and we were at my apartment.

My spirits fell and Edward turned to face me.

He brushed his fingertips down my jaw, eliciting chill bumps on my arms and legs.

I blushed and Edward rubbed the pad of his thumb on my lower lip.

"You are most lovely with that blush. I like what the color does to your cheeks. You are breathtaking my love."

And with that he bent down and kissed me.

My heart was beating rapidly and my stomach was in knots. Kissing Edward was my favorite thing to do now.

His lips were cool and smooth, soft and inviting.

I wanted them other places.

I could just imagine a messy head of bronze colored hair between my legs.

I felt myself getting wetter with each passing moment and I wanted him to touch me.

Desperately, I wanted him and only him.

No one else could satisfy me the way I knew he could. He was every thing I could have ever wanted in a man.

"Touch me, please. I need you. Please." I begged.

He pulled his lips from mine and whispered in my ear "I can't, Bella. I can't."

"Yes, you can. I want you to. Just touch me. Please." I said and took his hand and led it to my breast.

He growled low in his throat and squeezed roughly.

_Yes!_

My mind shouted at me.

He started to squeeze and roll my breast in his hands.

We were at my door and I fumbled with my keys and unlocked the door as he continued his ministrations to my breasts.

We stumbled backwards into my apartment and he started kissing me.

He walked me to the couch and my knees hit the couch and he gently laid me down.

I pushed him away and took my shirt off.

Edward groaned as he quickly returned to pinching and squeezing them.

He unclasped my bra and my breasts were freed from the contrapment and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

So, now I was laid on the couch with Edward on top of me.

And then he did the last thing I expected.

He took my right nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

Fuck, it felt so good.

He rolled it around his mouth and bit down gently. These sensations were so much better with Edward.

Now all I wanted to do was fuck him.

Hard and fast. Long and wild.

Needing friction, I bucked my hips into his and to my delight he didn't pull away.

If anything it made him needier.

His tongue was working wonders on my breasts. He pulled and tugged and rubbed them each.

Paying equal attention to both of them.

He rubbed his hips into my aching core and I rubbed my self into him.

Soon we were both humping each other.

I was thrusting into him fast. Needing to feel good and needing to get some release from my incoming orgasm.

I heard Edward grunt a moment before he came and he thrusted even faster against me to make me come too.

And boy did that work.

All coherent thought flew out the window as I came. Edward was still licking my nipples and rubbing them with his hands.

It was enough to make me see stars. And I loved it.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting.

For awhile it was peaceful.

Serene.

Until I heard someone knock, open the door and step inside.

Jacob.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**It was all I had time to write.**

**Also, don't forget about the Eddie and Bellie Awards.**

**Go nominate and show your authors some love.**

**Link is on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Well folks, here's another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

_He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting._

_For awhile it was peaceful._

_Serene._

_Until I heard someone knock, open the door and step inside._

_Jacob__._

----*----

BPOV

_Shit, shit, shit! _

That was all I could think as Jacob walked in. He froze and his eyes got as wide as saucers.

Confusion, understanding, pain, and anger flashed through his eyes.

I was busted. This was bad.

"What the hell is this? And who the fuck are you?" Jacob roared at Edward and me.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like Jacob. He's nob-"Edward cut me off before I could finish.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I and Bella are going to get married soon." He said with a smile on his perfect face.

I shook my head ardently. "No, we are not, Jacob. Don't listen to him, he's crazy. This is nothing. It's not what it looks like, I promise."

"So this." Jacob yelled, pointing a finger at me and Edward. "Is not him lying on top of you, your hair messed up and face red? Is that what you're telling me, Bella?"

I then realized I was still beneath Edward and I pushed him off and scrambled to my feet

"So, Bella? Is it? Answer me?" Jacob demanded.

"No." I squeaked, half afraid by this point. Jacob looked fierce and deadly, like he was fixing to take someone's head off.

Edward was seated on my couch, me standing in front of him, giving him a perfect view of my ass.

I looked behind me to see him intently staring at my behind.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Eyes up here."

He winked and grinned, standing up beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I tried to push him off because I didn't want Jacob to get even angrier.

I faced Edward and pleaded at him with my eyes to let me go.

He grudgingly agreed and released me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Edward nodded and I turned toward Jacob. "Please, Jacob. It was nothing. Don't be mad at me." I begged.

Jacob's face was red, his body tense and I swore I could have seen smoke pouring out of his ears. "Don't play games with me, Bella; I don't like playing games." He promised.

"I'm not. I swear. Don't be mad. Nothing happened; he's just a friend that got a little too cozy. It was nothing. Can we just forget about this and move on?" I pleaded with him.

His expression softened and his body loosened. "I'm sorry, Bella. I tend to overreact sometimes and let my temper get the better of me."

I smiled tenderly. "Of course, Jacob."

Jacob started walking to me and Edward stepped in front of me, stopping Jacob's advances toward me.

"What is this?" Jacob asked.

"You will not touch Bella anymore. She is mine and you have no further business with her. So if you will be so kind as to leave, please." Edward said, his eyes blazing.

"I don't think so, _Edward_." Jacob spat, saying his name like it was something disgusting. "I think Bella can choose for herself. She's a big girl, she can handle it."

They both turned toward me, looking for an answer.

I froze on the spot.

I had to choose? _Hell no._

They couldn't make me choose between them, I wanted both of them. This wasn't fair.

"We're waiting Bella." Jacob said, his hands across chest, foot tapping on the floor.

"I-I don't know." I sputtered.

"Yes, yes you do Bella. Look deep inside you and go with your gut feeling. Who do you want? Me or Jacob?" Edward prompted.

And when he said that, there was only one name that popped in my head.

_Edward._

My face must have looked horrified because Edward grinned and Jacob looked confused.

_It's me you want, love. I can tell. Every nerve in your body, every bone, everything is telling you that I'm the one. _

I heard Edward's voice in my head and I met his gaze.

He was right. My whole being was telling me that it was him and only him. Despite how much I wanted to prove him wrong, I couldn't.

Everything in me shouted Edward.

_Say it, Bella. Tell him he's not the one. Do it now._

I grimaced and looked at Jacob's confused stare, knowing what I was going to do would hurt Jacob greatly.

Grabbing Edward's hand, I moved him out of my way and faced Jacob. He saw our hands and his face distorted in rage.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. But I choose, Edward. I'm sorry, please forgive me." I said, sagging my head, feeling guilty.

"Why you little slut! I'm done, Bella. You can have him, I'm through, and you hear me? Don't ever try and contact me again. Goodbye whore!" Jacob bellowed.

I popped my head up, fuming.

_How dare he!_

I was no slut, regardless of whether I picked Edward or not.

I was fixing to say something when Edward spoke up, his beautiful face contorted in fury.

"Don't you EVER call Bella a slut, you dog. I don't ever want to see you around her again or there will be severe consequences to pay."

Jacob waved his hand at us. "Whatever. Have a nice life." And he walked to the door without looking back, slamming it shut as he left my life forever.

Edward turned toward me, searching my face. "Are you ok, love?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. His loss."

Edward chuckled, his face had softened when he looked at me and now he was smiling, brushing a stray hair out of my face.

Our eyes locked and the next thing he had crashed his lips to mine for a hot kiss.

He slipped his tongue on my mouth, caressing my tongue with his.

He tasted so sweet and I never wanted to stop kissing him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pushing him back toward the couch. Edward's knees hit and he fell.

Climbing on his lap, still kissing him, I straddled his hips, feeling his erection between my legs.

I bounced in his lap, making him groan in the process. This must have alerted him to something because he held my hips still with his iron grip, preventing me from moving.

He stopped kissing me as well and I could hear his weak breathing in my ear.

"You are going to be the death of me, Bella." He said softly in my ear.

I kissed him again, savoring the moment.

"I must be going, Bella. I have other matter to tend to. But, I'll see you again tomorrow, so get some sleep, love." He kissed my forehead and gently slid me off his lap.

He walked toward the front door and vanished.

**A/N:**

**Alright, review people.**

**I want at least 10 reviews before I update again.**

**So, please try and review for me.**

**Anyway, I won't be updating till Monday, so everyone have a great weekend.**

**Hola.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**I didn't get 10 reviews. I only got six, but that's close enough.**

**Ain't I sweet? **

**Moving on, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed!**

**It makes my day and makes me want to update faster.**

**So, again a BIG THANKS!**

**Also, this chapter is where Edward starts getting a little more forceful and demanding. But there will be no abuse or anything, just a little darker, sexier Edward. *swoons***

_I kissed him again, savoring the moment._

"_I must be going, Bella. I have other matter to tend to. But, I'll see you again tomorrow, so get some sleep, love." He kissed my forehead and gently slid me off his lap._

_He walked toward the front door and vanished._

_----*----_

**BPOV**

_Arghh!_

That man or _vampire_ infuriated me to no end.

He waltzes in my life like he owns me and then I break up with the guy that has always been there for me and it turns my life upside down.

_Great._

Just what I needed.

And for what exactly? I wasn't even sure why I did that. What was this gaining me? What was his purpose?

And the damn man can't even give me any explanations whatsoever!

Nothing.

Nada.

Zero.

Goose egg.

Life's peachy ain't it?

_You will learn soon enough, my Bella._

Get out of my head! And how do you even do that? I shouted in my head.

_I am a vampire, Bella._

So? What does that have to do with anything?

_It has everything to do with it. Now sleep my love. You need your rest._

I wasn't sleepy though. And why is Jesus' name was he bossing me around for? I wasn't a child.

_Believe me, Bella. I have felt first hand that you are no longer a child._

And I swore I could actually here him chuckling in my head.

Blushing at his statement, I sat on my couch and I vehemently told him I wasn't going to sleep. I wasn't tired and I could do what I please.

_Bella, you will go to sleep. You need your strength, if you are to be strong enough for what I have planned for you._

And what is exactly is that? I thought at him.

_Enough talking. If you do not go to sleep, I will just have to make you. Which one would you prefer? The easy or the hard way?_

He wouldn't. He couldn't make me do anything I didn't want to.

_Do not test me, Bella. I am not one to be fooled with._

I snorted at that.

Try me, I challenged.

And then my head felt dizzy and suddenly I felt as if I had just run the Tour de France.

My arms and legs felt like lead and my eyes shut of their own accord and then darkness overtook me as I fell on the couch.

----*----

BAM!

I jumped up quickly and swayed as my body fell back on the couch.

Looking around my apartment, I was in a daze.

Why the hell was I on my couch?

And then I realized it.

_Edward._

That stupid vampire did something to make me fall asleep. But now that I thought about I did feel really rested.

Like I had just gotten 24 hours of sleep; I felt really rested and my body felt good.

Carefully, I sat up off the couch and tried standing up.

Wobbling slightly on my legs, I stood up and walked into my kitchen, looking for something to eat.

I was starving.

Opening up the pantry, I stuck my hand in and grabbed a bag of popcorn.

It fell out of my hand and I bent down to retrieve it off the floor. That's when I felt something behind me, a presence near me.

Still bent over, I was afraid to look behind me—afraid of what I was going to find.

Everything in the kitchen was silent and I was straining my ears to hear anything. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

And then I heard a voice mumble "perfect "behind me.

Everything in my body roared to life and I knew who it was behind me.

Quickly, I stood up and turned around to come face to face with none other than Edward.

_Perfect. _I thought, just perfect.

"Do you always have to do that?" I asked, irritated.

He chuckled. "Do what, my Bella?"

"Sneak up on me like that. I don't like it. And stop calling me that."

He frowned. "But you are my Bella."

I shook my head. "I am not anyone's. Not you, Jacob's or anyonelse's for that matter. So why can't you leave me the hell alone?" I all but yelled.

His beautiful deep, green eyes became dark and his face turned angry.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"I do like a little fire in my women, but I will not be talked to in that manner. So either mind your manners or you will be punished." He growled.

I scowled at him.

"I don't think you—"I started, but was cut off with his lips.

He pressed his lips against mine and softly kissed me.

I sighed and opened my mouth and his tongue darted in.

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, until Edward pulled back and we were both breathing heavily.

"Wow." I breathed.

He laughed and the sound was almost musical. "That's exactly what I was thinking, love."

I stared into his eyes and noticed that our noses were almost touching. I brought my hand up and ran it through his hair.

I had wanted to touch it since the first day I saw him. His hair was an unusual color, but it was soft and my fingers floated through it like silk.

"Your hair is so soft." I murmured.

Bringing my gaze back to his face, I noticed that his eyes were closed and his face was peaceful.

"You like that?" I teased.

"You have no idea." He whispered; his eyes still closed as if he was memorizing my touch.

I withdrew my hand from his hair and his eyes fluttered open. We gazed into each other's eyes.

"You don't know how it's tortured me; being so close to you, but never touching you. And now that I've felt your touch, I'm never going you give you up. You will be mine forever."

My heart skipped a beat as he said forever and my pulsed race.

That's all I ever wanted to be was his forever. To stay with him and never let go of him.

He was mine.

Edward grabbed my arms and threw them around his neck and drew me close, smothering his face in my hair.

"You smell wonderful." He said and I could feel his breath on my neck.

I melted.

Abruptly, he pulled his head back and released me.

"Before I forget, there are other things that need attending to. Be ready tonight, Bella. I will come for you."

He pulled me in for another kiss and I swooned at his touch.

The minute he vanished, reality sunk in.

**A/N:**

**Review and tell me if you like!!**

**And there will be probably 3 more chapters and then the good stuff begins. *Cough *lemons* *cough***

**And I know some of you have questions, so in the next chapter some of them will be revealed.**

**Leave me some love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

_He pulled me in for another kiss and I swooned at his touch._

_The minute he vanished, reality sunk in._

**BPOV**

What had I gotten myself into? I must be crazy. His words were cryptic and only ended up making me even more frustrated and confused. I didn't like being confused.

And then all that jazz about him coming for me? What the hell did that mean? Fuck, all I wanted was some answers. Is that so hard to ask for?

I felt like screaming.

I didn't know what I was doing any more. When Edward was here, I felt safe and protected, I felt whole and complete. But the minute he leaves, my whole world comes crashing down. How fucked up is that?

My whole body called out for Edward's touch and somewhere far back in my mind, I recognized Edward. My soul called out to Edward; I felt as if I had known him my whole life.

It was unnerving.

I couldn't think straight. My thoughts were a jumbled mess and I just wanted to crawl into bed and forget everything that had happened today.

I had never felt this way before toward anyone--not even Jacob, and I had known him since I was 17.

It just wasn't natural that I felt this way.

It couldn't be natural to feel this connected with Edward after only 2 days of talking with him, knowing him.

Gathering my wits about me, I retreated into my bathroom and proceeded to take a shower. I felt dirty and I was exhausted.

Walking in the bathroom, I reached in the shower and turned the knob halfway between cold and hot, furthering the knob toward the hot section. I needed something to take my mind off of him.

Thinking of him made my head hurt because I missed him so much.

Stripping off my clothes, I stepped in the shower and let the water run over my tired body, the hot water instantly helped soothe my aching muscles. Sighing, I just stood under the water, letting it wash the dirt off my body, taking with it Edward's scent.

I missed him terribly and I couldn't get him off my mind. I tried thinking of my job, of Jacob, of anything but Edward, but I couldn't do it. All of my thought reverted back to him.

My stomach knotted in pain and I felt like throwing up. I felt like I was never going to see him again, like he wasn't here anymore. I needed him with me now. I needed to hear his voice, needed to feel his touch to reassure me that he was still here and not gone from the world.

Panicking, my mind called out to him. _Edward! _He couldn't be gone; there was no way. I felt like crying.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt faint; I was in a daze. Shoving open the shower curtain, I fell out and ran out of the bathroom. I stumbled into my room and collapsed in the floor. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. I just knew it.

The pain in my stomach got worse and I called for Edward in my mind again. Where was he? Why wasn't he answering me? Something had to be wrong with him. What if he was hurt? Or wrose--dead? Oh, God.

Crawling up off the floor, I ran outside and onto the balcony that over looked the apartments. I looked down at the cold, hard pavement. Standing up on the railing, my hands let go and only my feet were holding me from falling.

I couldn't live without Edward. I loved him too much.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and turn me around into a body. Looking up, I knew that it was Edward.

I threw my arms around his neck and breathed his scent into my senses, savoring his smell, comitting it to memory.

"Edward." I sobbed, happy that he was ok, slightly hysterical. "Edward, I thought you were gone. Don't ever leave me again. I can't take it."

Crying in his shirt, I felt Edward rubbing circles on my back, trying to soothe me.

"Shhh, love. Don't cry, please. I hate seeing you cry. I'm alright, see? There is no need to cry. I'm here. I'll never leave you again." He said, tilting my chin up so I could look at his face.

He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me softly, gently. I eagerly accepted his kiss and threaded my fingers in his soft hair, needing to feel all of him, to know that he was all here and in one piece.

He pulled back and smiled softly at me. "Why were you so upset?" he asked me, rubbing a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"I-I thought you were gone. I was worried." I sputtered, looking down at my feet, a blush spreading across my face.

He chuckled softly. "Well I'm here now, so there is no reason to worry. And I think you need some clothes on. Or you could go without them. I prefer you without them, but it's your choice entirely." he said, a grin of his perfect face.

The blush deepened further and I looked up at him again, embarressment at him for noticing me, and anger. "Well you shouldn't be looking. You knew I didn't have clothes on, yet you let me hug you and everything."

He laughed again; a deep melodic sound that I could never stop listening to. Caught up in my own thought, I didn't realize I was still naked and in his arms. Pulling back, I instantly missed his touch.

I reached my arm out and touched his arm, needing to feel his skin on mine.

Fear ran through my body, as I thought that when I went into the bathroom that he would leave me. And I didn't want that.

I didn't know how I'd survive it.

So, I pulled him to the bathroom with me and grabbed a robe and put it on over my nude body and then led Edward back into my bedroom, still holding onto his arm.

He sat down on my bed and I crawled in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head in the crook of his shoulder.

Edward snaked his arms around my waist and held me close, his arms like a cage around me.

We sat like that for a few minutes, just holding each other, treasuring his closeness, both of us silent.

"Edward. Can I ask you a question?" I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder.

He nodded his head and I sat up, looking him in the eye, his arms still around my waist, holding me to him.

"Why do I feel this way about you? When you left me it was like you were gone forever; like you had died. And when you didn't answer me, I panicked. Edward, I wanted to_ kill_ myself at the mere thought of you not being here. When you're gone I feel as if a part of me is missing, and when you are with me I feel whole and complete. Why do I feel this way?"

His eyes were full of love and concern. He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead.

"You are my mate."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I was baffled.

"What does that mean?" I asked, frowning.

"It means that you are the one for me. The other part of my soul. You are the one that was made for me. The other part of my heart. We are meant to be together." he answered simply, love still in his eyes as he watched my expression.

My heart soared at those words and I could feel it to my very soul.

"So that means what exactly?"

Edward sighed and cupped his hands around my face.

"It means that I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Whatever you want is yours. I would do anything for you. It means I will keep you safe and protected from harm. Your life is the most important thing to me now--always. You will be mine forever. It means that I love you."

And I knew it was true.

I smiled at him and he kissed me again.

Softly. A loving kiss.

He smiled on my lips and pulled away from me.

He was beautiful when he smiled.

"I love you, Bella. And I always have. Before you ask, the reason I never came to you before, was that you were too young and everything was not in order. You see, I am a sort of king where I come from--a leader if you will. People depend on me for survival and I couldn't abandon them, but I couldn't leave you unprotected either. So, I needed to wait until things got better to come to you and make you mine. And things have gotten better, but now I need you. I have waited 3 thousand years for you and I'm not about to let you go. I never will." he stated, his grip on me tightening.

_3 thousand years?_

That's the only thing that registered in my mind.

He was that old?

"Yes, I am that old." He answered, smirking.

I frowned. "Isn't that a little old for me?" I asked, teasing.

He laughed. "Regardless, there will be no one else for me. Not ever. You and only you are the one I love."

Did I love him back? It was impossible. I had only known him for two days. There was no way in hell that I could love him.

I looked up at Edward.

His eyes glittered with amusement and I was sure he was reading my thoughts.

"Get out of my head." I muttered, glaring him in the eye.

"You can see in my head too, you know?"

I looked at him, amazed. "Really?" I asked, hopeful.

"Really." He replied.

I concentrated and found I _could_ read his thoughts.

And they were all about me.

Every.

Single.

One.

His thoughts were about my safety, what he could do to make me happy and how beautiful he thought I was.

I blushed.

"You really are beautiful, love."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Look at me. I'm plain and boring. Everything about me screams average." I said, pointing to myself.

"You must not see yourself very clearly then."

I laughed. "Believe me, I see myself very clearly. _You_ must me mistaken."

"Never." He scoffed, looking haughty and superior.

It made my bones turn to mush. His very presence turned my body into goo and made me think erotic things about him.

He was _so _sexy and handsome and I could look at him for hours. His sparkling green eyes and bronze colored hair made him beautiful.

I looked up at him and blushed for thinking things like that and I was afraid he heard me. He laughed and I knew he did. Embarrassed, I hopped off his lap and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a bra and underwear, followed by jeans and a t-shirt.

Edward's eyebrow raised at my clothes as I started to change.

"You're going to wear those?"

I glanced at my clothes, wondering what was so bad about them. "Yeah," I replied "What's wrong with them?"

"Those are pants," he pointed out "Those are for men, not ladies."

I giggled. "Look, I know you are _very_ old, but this is 2009, not 1405, so I can where whatever I want."

He stood up and made his way over to me, stopping next to the pile of clothes.

"What?," I asked "You don't like me in jeans?"

He leaned down in my ear, his breath tickling my skin and whispered, "That is a loaded question."

My body trembled and Edward ran his knuckle down my neck and gently pushed my robe off my shoulder, baring my bare breasts to his gaze.

I heard Edward inhale loudly and he moaned low in his throat.

Slowly, he brought his fingers to my breasts and began kneading them softly. My knees buckled and Edward had to hold me up with his other hand.

He rolled the nipple between his forefinger and thumb, making the nipple pert and taut.

This time I moaned and Edward brought his face in between my breasts and licked my nipple once.

Heat pooled in between my legs and an ache spread throughout my body.

He licked my nipple a couple more times, still rolling it between his fingers.

Abruptly, he stopped and swore under his breath.

"Wh-Where are you going?" I asked breathlessly.

He shook his head and kissed me.

He pulled away from my lips.

"I have to go, Bella. Someone keeps calling me and I can't ignore them anymore, but I will be back for you tonight. Be ready. And if you feel like you need me, just call to me in your thoughts. I will always be listening. I love you."

He kissed me on the lips once more and then both cheeks before sighing and vanishing.

Once he was gone, my heart fell and I felt ill.

Hurriedly, I put on my clothes and laid down in bed, trying to forget about Edward, so I wouldn't feel pain.

_I love you, Edward._ I thought, pulling the covers over my body and snuggling into the nice, comfortable bed.

_I love you too, Bella. Now rest and I will come for you soon, love._ I heard Edward say and then a warm, loving feeling washed throughout my body.

Yawning, I fell asleep, dreaming of Edward.

**A/N:**

**I hope that answered some questions for you.**

**Next chapter is where Edward takes Bella away. But to where? Read and you'll find out! :)**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**For this chapter, everyone needs to pay close attention.**

**As you all know, Edward is a vampire, but he's not like the vampires in Twilight.**

**A matter of fact, none of the other vampires are the same either.**

**The chapter will explain better.**

**And Bella is 30 and Edward is 3000. years old. :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_I love you, Edward. I thought, pulling the covers over my body and snuggling into the nice, comfortable bed._

_I love you too, Bella. Now rest and I will come for you soon, love. I heard Edward say and then a warm, loving feeling washed throughout my body._

_Yawning, I fell asleep, dreaming of Edward._

**BPOV**

I felt somebody shaking my shoulder gently. Groggily, I woke up, squinting my eyes. I was so tired.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. My arms and legs felt heavy. My head was pounding. I wanted to go back to sleep. But, unconsciously, my mind called out to Edward automatically.

_Edward? Are you there?_

My body ached for his touch, to feel his fingers on my skin, touching me everywhere. I needed to feel him with me.

_Yes, love. I'm right here. Open your eyes._

A hand brushed against my cheek and I opened my eyes. There was Edward. In all his glory and haughtiness, looking over me with possessiveness. The bed dipped down beside me and I felt him wrap his arm around my waist.

He dragged me close to him and I laid my head down on his shoulder. I felt so protected with him here. He made me feel so good and I wanted to be closer to him. I pushed his hands off my body and he looked at me, confused.

I crawled into his lap, wrapping my arms about his neck, straddled his lap, and pushed my face into the crook of his shoulder. He was so soft and I never wanted to let go of him.

I could have stayed here forever.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, his mouth at my neck, his lips laying gentle kisses on my skin.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Why did you have to leave yesterday?"

He cleared his throat and removed his face from my neck.

"My brother. There was some trouble at the...house, and he needed my assistance. I tried to ignore him, but he was very insistent."

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Jasper. I have another brother and a sister as well. I think you two will become great friends."

"What are their names?"

"Emmett and Alice. Emmett is the oldest and Alice is the youngest. I was born right after Emmett and my father adopted Jasper. And then came Alice. She's a little...eccentric sometimes, but she's nice."

"Oh."

"Yes, I love them very much. Jasper and Alice are getting married soon. In one month to be exact."

I nodded and ran my fingers through his messy locks, savoring the feel of him. I didn't know how it happened or what it meant, but I loved him. There was this attraction, a need to have him with me at all times.

I couldn't explain it, because it didn't make sense to me. I felt like he could see through my very soul, my very being. He was deep inside my mind and body. We were one with each other.

"I love you, Edward. So very much." I muttered, my voice muffling through his shirt.

His palm slid flat against my hair, rubbing the tendrils that flowed down my back.

"I love you too, my Bella."

I leaned up and kissed him, trying to wrap myself all the way around him, trying to connect our bodies even more. He obliged me and opened his mouth to me.

His hands found their way to the curve of my ass and he gripped me in his hands. I moaned and he took his mouth from mine and kissed down the edge of my mouth, to my neck and then my collarbone, scraping his teeth gently over the skin.

He went back to my neck and started sucking furiously, and I'm sure he would make a mark on me.

A minute later, he pulled back and looked at my neck, checking out his handywork.

"There's a mark isn't there?" I inquired, already knowing the answer.

He nodded and grinned, still staring at my neck. His hand found my hands locked around his neck and he grabbed my left arm and pressed his thumb to my wrist. His eyes closed and he sighed and brought it to my chest, over my heart.

"What are you doing?"

He opened his eyes back up and looked in my eyes. "Feeling your pulse. It...relaxes me. It makes me feel at peace."

I smiled gently at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"So where exactly are you taking me?"

"To my home. I am needed there and I cannot wait any longer here with you, so you must come with me."

"Okay. Where exactly is your home at?"

He raked his fingers through his hair again, a habit I was becoming to realize he did whenever he was nervous or aggravated.

"It's far away. Isn't it?" I asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Yeah, it's not exactly close."

"How far are we talking about Another state? Another town? What?"

"Another country."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. That was too far. I could deal with another town or state, but another country? That was going a little too far.

"Edward, I don't know how I feel about that."

"I know, Bella, but you have to trust me. You do trust me don't you?"

_Duh._ "Of course I do, but another country? I can't just pack up and leave school and my life behind. This is a big step, Edward."

"Please, just try, Bella. For me. You can always come back and visit. Besides, you aren't really leaving your dad behind or anything. He doesn't even live here."

I sighed and climbed off his lap. I didn't know what to do. On one hand, I wanted to go with Edward, but on the other, I wanted to stay. I didn't like change. I was comfortable with the way things were now.

My back was toward him and I just stood there, contemplating my options. Maybe I could go. Edward did say that I could come back and visit and would that be so bad? I mean, I loved Edward, so I was supposed to go with him.

But, if I went, I'd be leaving school and my friends. And what if it didn't work out between me and Edward? What if we broke up? I would come back empty-handed and homeless. But that didn't seem like a likely possibility.

I turned around and faced him. "Alright, Edward. What country?"

His head was hung down and he looked up at my voice, his face sad. "Italy."

Hmm, Italy. The boot-shaped country. I could get used to that.

"I'll go, but on two conditions."

Edward's face immediately lifted and I smiled at him. "I still get to attend school and I want to come back here and visit when I want."

"Done." He said quickly.

"So, when do we leave?"

"Now."

"Now? But I haven't packed or anything and I need to go to the college and--"

Edward out one long finger to my lips and shushed me. "I have everything already taken care of. All you have to do is come with me."

"Oh, so you assumed that I would say yes?"

He smiled sheepishly and I couldn't help but smile back. He was so damn cute.

"I hoped you would."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

He grinned wider and so fast that I didn't even see it, I was in his arms, my body against his body.

"What are you doing?" I asked, baffled. We weren't going to take a plane or something?

He chuckled and kissed me again. "No silly, Bella. We are going to travel my way. I'm going to show you where I go when I 'vanish'."

He wrapped his arms around me and I looked up at him.

Then, the world spinned and bright colors flashed before my eyes. The spinning was fast and it knocked the breath out of me. My head started pounding and the next thing I knew, I had passed out.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There we go!**

**So, now you know that they can teleport or whatever you want to call it.**

**Next chapter is Bella arriving at the home and meeting everybody.**

**Reviews will get you a trip with Rob to Italy... Not really, but isn't it a great thought? ;)**


End file.
